Visions & Transformation
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is a Becquerel and G-Cat short story. Also, Human-stuck, Alternate Timeline, and Sad-stuck. Summary, um... Becquerel and Ginger Kat are high-school seniors in Alphabeta High. Ginger is a psychic, and Becquerel is the only person that knows. When a game called Sburb pops up in a vision of hers, what'll happen? (They don't have Bec/G-cat as a character choice.)


Ugh I had to redo this because my mother wanted to close out all my stuff. Blah blah blah, Alternate Timeline Sadstuck Humanstuck...

* * *

"Bec!" A ginger haired female calls out. "Bec! Where are you?" She calls again. A response comes soon after the calls.

"Ginger?" It barks. "Why are you after school?"

"Bec," The aforementioned 'Ginger' puffs and folds her arms across her well-developed chest as she looks around at the identical doors with confusion evident on her face. "It doesn't matter. Where are you?"

In her normal cheery-almost-yandere-ish tone was only panicked hurry and paranoia as she began to worry if he was still...himself.

The squeak of sneakers on the blank-and-white checkered dormitory flooring behind her makes her turn almost immediately.

Hands shoved into his grey-almost metallic-hoodie, Becquerel Noir stands in front of the younger with a distant, yet caring look in his metallic eyes as he stares at her.

Ginger's caramel eyes practically sparkle with relief and affection as she launched herself at him, making him stumble in confusion.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." She nuzzled her face into his sweatshirt like a scared little kitten in the rain.

"Okay?" He echoes. "Of course I'm okay, why-" He cuts himself short as he remembers something that she told him a few days ago.

He holds her close to him as she begins to shake-not from cold, but from fear. "Did you have another vision, G-Cat?" His attempt at humor had failed. Miserably.

"Yea..." She began her story. "You and I were in the park and there was a bright flash of white, and when I could see the vision again, I saw a white dog and cat. And, they were crackling with green electricity."

Ginger looked up at him with wary eyes, filled to the brim with tears of suspicion. "I thought you were doing chemistry again."

Becquerel almost flinched at the triggering word, but he countered it with a smile. "You know that I quit chemistry ages ago. Plus, the only chemistry going on is between you and me."

That attempt at humor was successful, at least-for a small while, before she turned serious once more, which was rare since she couldn't stop smiling or giggling for more than 10 minutes.

"There's more."

Bec fell silent.

"There was a house looking symbol-it was green to be specific. And, there was two discs accompanying it. One said 'Server' while the other said 'Client'. She hummed, organizing her jumbled thoughts, not noticing the pained expression on the elder's face.

"Then, it disappeared leaving two words." She sucked in a gulp of air. "Sburb and Danger. Then, all I heard was a click of a mouse button before I saw several-probably hundreds- of meteors heading towards here."

Becquerel held the younger at arms length as soon as he pried her off of him. "That's the game that John tried to get me to play with him, Dave, Jade, and Rose."

Ginger's eyes paled in color as well as her face. "We have to warn them, Becquerel! That game is a mass-murdering weapon!"

* * *

They somehow had wandered into the park downtown, where Ginger's vision had taken place-sure they were scared that it might actually happen to them.

They really didn't mean to, but they got the best signal there. By the time Becquerel had gotten the best signal, John was already on the other line.

"_Bec!" John cheered out. "You've changed your mind?" _

"John, no." Bec warned, his voice rising little by little, slowly but surely. Anyone who knew Becquerel would say that he didn't raise his voice unless it needed to be raised. And now was one of those times to raise his voice. "Don't play that game. It's a weapon." He emphasized the last word because whatever Ginger saw-he knew for a fact- was true or going to be true.

"_Now you're just being paranoid." John chuckles like this was all a joke to him. "Oh, Rose is connected. Call you later, Bec!"_

Becquerel snapped his phone in anger at the blue-clad boy he befriended just days into the school year. "Shit!" He cursed to himself, but Ginger happened to catch it. "We're too late."

A bright white flash of light then came, making the two hold up their arms. Becquerel dropped his phone as he did this, making it clatter to the ground nosily.

They both realized what was happening right before they morphed into what Ginger saw. Before they got separated, they said to each other,

"_I will find you, Becquerel/Ginger. Wait for me."_ They both nodded, unlike others, who would cry and hug and say 'Goodbye forever', because they knew.

They knew this won't be forever. They will find each once again. And, they were determined to do so.

* * *

Becquerel opened his eyes to realize he was sitting on a cliff on top of a mountain. All he saw was ocean all around. He turned his dog body slightly to see a house nearby.

He looked at it in confusion. **'There's a house in the middle of the ocean?' **

He blinked his newly-found dog eyes, and he was in front of the house. He looked at the doorknob only inches above him, and it turned and opened, the door opening enough for him to get in.

"**Hello?" **is what he tried to ask, but all that came was a loud bark.

A girl's voice came after. "Yea, yea. I hear you, Bec!" And then, a lime-eyed girl appeared on a little round portal looking thing.

She walked up to Becquerel and patted his head.

"Hey, I'm about to start Sburb. Wanna come say hi to John and Dave again before we start? Because it might be a while before we talk to them again."

Bec blinks. **"John? Dave? Where are they?" **Again, all that came out was barks.

"Okay boy, settle down!" She giggles. "Come on! I'm sure you can beat me to my room." And, she disappeared again.

He blinked once more, and he was in a room, on a lime bed. Then, that same girl appeared with a laugh.

"Ah, I tried." Then, he noticed who it was, and what he was.

'**I'm Jade's dog, for Christ's sake. Nothing could get better.' **He sarcastically thought to himself as he waited for Jade to connect with the aforementioned two with a thing called… Pesterchum?

* * *

Ginger yawned, suddenly tired, as she studied her new surroundings. There was a house in front of her, quite the normal one, which bothered her.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl comes flying out of it, a huge hole being formed as it happens, and Ginger panics.

She wants to say something to her, but only a meow comes, and then, the girl is right next to her.

Ginger sighs with relief in her mind, and then she looks over at the familiar looking girl. The girl is smiling.

"Thank the heavens you were here G-Cat! Who knows what could've happened! Lord only knows what…" She sighed in exasperation.

Ginger only nods, realizing who it was. It was her best friend before the incident, Jane Crocker. Wait, if Jane is here, where's Jake?

Ginger thinks this and in a flash, she is somewhere else, in an apartment as it seems. She looks out a nearby window and a vast amount of white and black building sketch the landscape.

Ginger hears keys being tapped on a keyboard, and her kitty ears perk at the sound. She turns her head to see Roxy Lalonde, her other best friend, she went almost nowhere without the devilish teen.

She was talking to a friend it seems. Orange lettering cut across the screen, along with pink-with horrible grammar, like Roxy always types. Did anyone mention she failed typing class?

Ginger didn't want to spy on her conversation, but she read some of it. It had just begun, by the looks of it.

* * *

_(tipsyGnostalgic started pestering timaeusTestified at 13:12)_

_TG: hey dirt  
TG: dick*  
TG: dirk*  
TT: Hello, Roxy.  
TG: anithin wrong dirky?  
TG: anything*  
TT: Not really. Just thinking.  
TG: bout jake? *wink wonk*  
TT: Possibly.  
TG: dont wrry bout it  
TG: he has it bad for u dirky  
TT: Thank you, Roxy. I'll go speak with him.  
TG: no problemo! *wink wonk*_

_(timaeusTestified ceased being pestered by tipsyGnostalgic at 13:45)_

* * *

Roxy stared at the letters that ended the conversation quickly, but long enough to make Roxy start to shake.

'**Oh, Roxy.' **Ginger sympathized for her best friend. Roxy had it bad for the guy that was presumed gay, but it didn't matter to her. She took every chance she could get to flirt with him, in a misguided attempt to 'make him straight', which obviously wouldn't happen.

Both of the previous human lovers were thinking at the time, **'What had we gotten ourselves into?'**

* * *

Done after several hours of re-typing this up.


End file.
